Cupcakes: Creepypasta Edition
by Vornado
Summary: What if "Cupcakes" was an actual creepypasta "lost episode"?


**A/N: This is NOT the complete story of Cupcakes, just what an episode would be like as a creepypasta. I changed things/left things out on purpose because, otherwise, it would just be Cupcakes copy/pasted. If you want to read the real thing, go search for "Cupcakes". Otherwise, R&R.**

* * *

><p>I'm next. I know I'm next. It's only a matter of time. ...I should never have watched that episode, if it could even be called that...<p>

I guess I need to explain. It may be the last thing I ever do, but I NEED to explain!

I'm a brony. I've been a brony for about six months now. Before then, I was like most other boys my age, thinking that the MLP show was just for seven-year-old girls and gays(NO OFFENSE TO THOSE PEOPLE!) Then my friend, who's also a brony, tricked me into watching an episode on YouTube(I'm not going into details here...) At first, I couldn't believe ANYONE would watch this show, but after watching the whole thing... I don't know. Maybe it was the animation, maybe it was the jokes, maybe it was Pinkie Pie, but I started waching more episodes and... I guess it's pretty obvious what happened. In no time at all, I watched all the episodes released so far. I practically fell in love with the show, especially Pinkie Pie. Heck, I don't even know if I'd have started watching the show if it didn't have Pinkie Pie. She's probably the best character in the history of cartoons! So imagine my disappointment when I finished watching all the episodes. Only two episodes actually featured her! I mean, the other ponies were pretty cool, but still... With each new episode released, I wished for another episode she starred in.

I guess I got my wish. WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THIS WISH?

Last Wednesday, I woke up early. VERY early, like, at 3:00 in the morning, and for some reason, I couldn't go back to sleep! I tried for maybe 10 minutes, but I was wide awake! So I turned on the TV in my room. If i wasn't going back to sleep, I had to do something! I knew nothing good was on at this time, but I turned to The Hub anyway. They have these old sitcoms at this time, which I never really liked, but it was better than watching some infomercial on every other channel, so I just laid back and watched the episode of "Happy Days" that was on. I was pretty tired after that, and I didn't want to watch Laverne and Shirley(yeesh!), so I reached for my remote to turn it off. Then the channel announced probably the last thing I ever expected: That a new episode of My Little Pony was on next! I was like "...What?" They already aired the latest episode last Saturday, so how could they be airing another one now? And why at this time, when all the fans were asleep? ...I shrugged it off. It was an episode of one of my favorite shows after all, AND a NEW one even! Watching it would earn me some bragging rights with the brony community! So I sat back in my bed and waited for it to come on.

If I had just gone to sleep, I would probably be safe now...

The episode was a bit weird from the beginning. There was no cold opening or theme song, it just opened on a blue sky full of clouds. After a second, the title came up. "Cupcakes", and that was it... No other credits at all. What was this..? I put the question on hold a few seconds later when Rainbow Dash entered the scene. At least SHE was normal! She was smiling and flying through the sky, leaving her rainbow trail as she punched holes in the clouds. The camera followed her while she flew over a schoolhouse, making the little ponies scream in delight and awe. Then she started doing all these tricks: Loop-de-loops, barrel rolls, circles, and things I don't have names for. To finish it all off, she flew up in the air, dove at the ground, and pulled up at the last second. I probably didn't notice at the time, but, looking back, I realize there was no music, just sounds of Rainbow flying. She continued to fly for a few more seconds... then she just stopped. The camera zoomed in until all we could see was her face. Her eyes widened, like she was scared. "Shoot!" she yelled. "I gotta get to Pinkie Pie's!" Then she just took off again, the camera following her as she zoomed through the sky at top speed.

At this point, you're probably expecting me to say "The animation got choppy and the colors started bleeding into impossible, creepy colors, like some 8th grader made this." ...Well, they didn't. It looked just like a regular episode with the same fluidity of animation and same advanced shading and coloring. Heck, if anything, the animation was slightly better, if that was even possible! After a few more seconds, the camera switched to an outside view of Sugarcube Corner, the bakery Pinkie Pie works in, with Rainbow Dash arriving at the front of the building a split-second later. The camera changed to an inside view, with an out-of-breath Rainbow Dash walking through the door and across the floor, where she met PINKIE PIE!

I was smiling. FINALLY, another episode starring my favorite pony! Pinkie greeted Rainbow Dash and Dash apologized for being late, then asked what they were doing. "Making Cupcakes!" the hopping pony told her. Dash told her she wasn't a good baker, but Pinkie said Dash wouldn't be doing any work, she would just be helping. ...Yeah, that confused me as much as it probably confused Dash. Dash seemed alright with it though and said she'd help. Pinkie gave her a cupcake, which the confused Pegasus ate. The camera changed so that we were looking through Dash's eyes at Pinkie. "Now, you take a nap." Pinkie told her. Just then, the camera started shaking and swaying from side to side as I heard Dash groan.

"..Wait, did Pinkie just drug her?" I asked myself as I watched the screen get hazy. A second later, there was a *THUMP* sound and everything went dark.

Then, the nightmare started, both for her and for me.

A few seconds later, I heard the sounds of Dash waking up. The screen started to clear up again, showing that we were still looking at things from Rainbow's point of view... not that we could see much though. Wherever she was, it was very dark. Dash made some confused noises, then the camera rattled slighty, like she was trying to turn her head, which she apparently couldn't.

When the perspective changed, I jumped. Dash was strapped to a crappy wooden table, braces around her hooves, chest, and neck! She continued struggling for a few more seconds as I watched, then she stopped as the sound of squeaky wheels began. Perspective switched back to Dash's, and Pinkie came into view, pushing a cart and wearing some weird multi-colored dress. Pinkie and Dash started talking, Dash asking what was going on. "I need some more special ingredients." Pinkie said. "What special ingredients?" Dash asked. "You, silly!"

"Wait, what?" was the only thing on my mind. The show had been getting a little mature ever since the company realized more teenagers and young adults than little kids were watching this, like when Twilight completely lost it in that early Season 2 episode, but this was ridiculous. My attention turned back to the screen. The camera was on Dash, who was laughing nervously and protesting with Pinkie, saying that it was all a joke and other ponies would find her. Then perspective went back to Pinkie, who told the Pegasus it wasn't a joke and that she'd been doing this for some time. Then she turned on the lights in the room.

I nearly fell out of bed.

The room was decorated like a party, but only if you were invited by Hannibal Lecter! All the decorations were made from pony parts! The balloons were organs, the chairs were bones and skin, the streamers were intestines, and a big banner, made from entire pony hides, read "Life Is A Party"! Pinkie threw the sheet of the cart she was pushing, The camera went back to Dash, who had a look of pure horror on her face, which probably matched the one I had at the same time. Pinkie said something, but I don't think I was paying attention. The perspective widened to show Pinkie standing right next to Dash, holding a beaked skull. I knew who it was before Pinkie even said anything. Gilda, Dash's griffon friend from the first season! Pinkie started tormenting Dash with it, with a very panicked Dash trying to shut her out.

My eyes went back to Pinkie's dress. With what the rest of the room was made from, I now realized her weird dress was made from CUTIE MARKS, with Pegasus wings sewn on the back and a necklace of unicorn horns around her neck! WHAT WAS THIS? If this was someone's idea of a joke, it was already going too far! And how did it get on this channel? There's no possible way anything this demented would even be on Adult Swim!

And then it got worse. I didn't think it could, but it did.

The camera stayed on Dash, who was weeping heavily, as Pinkie put down the skull and walked off-screen. She came back on-screen, pushing the cart into view. As Dash and I watched, she grabbed a scalpel off the top and walked to Dash's right side. The camera focused on her lightning cloud cutie mark as Pinkie Pie entered the frame. The scalpel in her hoof, she placed the blade at the top and CUT AROUND THE MARK! Dash screamed. It actually sounded like the voice actress was in intense pain! It cut to a close-up of Dash's face, who was screaming and writhing, tears streaming down her face! She continued to scream for about 10 seconds, then the camera went back to Pinkie, who had finished cutting around the mark. She briefly walked offscreen, returning with a curved knife. She dug the blade under the cut and sliced the skin away from Dash's flank, while Dash's screaming and wailing intensified! When she was finished, Pinkie peeled the rest off Dash's flank and held it in her hooves, examining it and smiling, while Dash's flank bled.

Again, you're probably expecting me to say it was "hyper-realistic" blood, but it wasn't. However, although it was cartoon blood, the way it flowed down what was visible of Dash almost perfectly mimicked actual bloodflow, like the company actually poured more money into the cartoon to get it perfect! After just staring at the mark for several seconds, she got up and the camera switched back to a shot of Dash and Pinkie. Then, it repeated, as if the scenes were flipped, except Dash now had a bloody hole on one of her hips. When Pinkie was finished cutting the other one, she picked them both up and turned to Rainbow Dash. There was a frontal shot of Pinkie, waving the marks around like toys!

The remote was in my hand! My finger was on the power button! I had every thought to press the button and end this abomination of my favorite pony! ...But I couldn't... It was as if my finger was completely frozen! I couldn't even look away from the screen, my eyes glued to a weeping Dash, the areas around her braces rubbed red and raw from thrashing, while Pinkie placed the marks on her cart. Maybe it was just me, but something was making me watch this horrible cartoon to the end. Every muscle in my body tense, I continued to watch...

"Sorry, Dash, but I'm going to wing it now." Pinkie joked as she picked up a knife from the cart. The camera followed Pinkie as she walked around to the back of the table, where I could see Dash's wings sticking through gaps in the table. She grabbed one and held it tight as she raised the knife. I desperately tried to close my eyes to block out the scene, but the best I could do was blink rapidly, which didn't help at all to block the image of Pinkie slamming the knife into the base of Dash's wing as the Pegasus screamed and thrashed. To add to the horror, Pinkie's aim was thrown off by Dash's shaking and she ended up slicing Dash's back. I swear that whenever the knife cut through Rainbow's skin, a burning pain started in the same areas on MY back! Eventually, Pinkie sighed frustratedly and walked off screen. I silently hoped that she gave up and nearly screamed when she came back on, a saw in her hand! "Hey, why do they call it a hacksaw anyway?" she asked, as she started sawing through the bone. A realistic grinding sound erupted from the TV speakers, accompanying a wailing Dash. Pinkie finished sawing through the bone and sliced through the other, as I watched.

I couldn't decide who was experiencing the most torture: Dash for going through this, or me for watching it. It was only a cartoon, but tears welled in my eyes as the camera gave a full view of the realistically bleeding, crying Dash, weakly strugging against her bonds. Blood dripped on the stone floor, making dripping sounds so clear, I briefly looked around my room for anything dripping, before my eyes were once again drawn to the screen.

For everyone waiting for creepypasta elements, something was determined not to disappoint, because 5 seconds later, the screen started to get...weird. You know with older TVs and antenna, where if it was storming the picture would be affected? That's what happened here. As Pinkie placed the wings on the cart, the screen began to fade into static. But how could that happen? I have cable and an HDTV. Blocky, _maybe_, but not static! Making things creepier than they already were(!), the sound that normally accompanies static was absent, the dripping and soft crying, with humming from Pinkie eventually joining in, continuing through the speakers. It completely faded into static a few seconds later, so all I saw was white snow.

What I HEARD, however, pierced my eardrums like hot needles! A pounding noise like a hammer came through the speakers, the sound of snapping bones and Dash's painful screams after each blow joing the symphony of pain. Then it stopped. The screen was still snow, but I heard Pinkie grab something off the cart. "NO! PLEASE!" Dash screamed, before the symphony began again. Whatever monster created this decided at that point to tease me by rapidly switching between the picture and static, letting me watch as my favorite pony, grinning widely, hammered nails into the thrashing Dash's hooves. Several seconds of static followed, before the picture cleared up enough to see Pinkie standing by a small generator. She winked at the screen and pulled the switch. The camera changed back to Dash, who started to flail stiffly. I could see the wires wrapped around the embedded nails as she screamed a scream that nobody should EVER hear.

Then the screen acted up again, the picture wobbling like an old, decaying video tape, but the picture still remained clear enough to show the camera alternate between the frying Dash on the table, and Pinkie, who was giggling and dancing excitedly in place by the generator. "TURN IT OFF!" I screamed. "PLEASE TURN IT OFF!" All my attention focused towards my finger, hovering only a quarter inch above the power button on the remote. But no matter how much I concentrated, my finger wouldn't move! Every muscle in my body was as paralyzed as Dash's were, the only difference being the pain I felt was from sympathy, not electrocution. What made some psycho decide to make this cartoon? No sane person could have been involved! It was driving ME insane, and I couldn't even turn off the TV!

Afer what seemed like hours, the picture slowly readjusted itself and returned to normal. Pinkie turned off the generator and walked offscreen toward Dash. When the camera switched to Rainbow Dash, I nearly cried. Her blue skin was horribly burnt, areas of her body actually blackened from the electricity. Her face was twisted in pain and delirium, her toungue hanging out of her mouth ad her eyes crossed in a way that can not be possible voluntarily! The blood from her wing stumps and cutie mark areas poured out faster, pooling on the floor. Pinkie walked onscreen and stood in front of Dash, standing in a puddle of Dash's fluids.

"Daaaasssshhh... Dash, time to wake up..." Pinkie said in a sing-song tone. All Dash was able to give was a gutteral moan. "Good, now for the last step." Pinkie said, as I saw her take a hypodermic needle off the cart and walk behind Dash. Only a second later, There was a groan of pain from Dash as her hips suddenly thrust forward for a split-second. Her face slowly returned to normal as Pinkie walked back in front of her. "In a few minutes, you won't be able to feel anything below your ribcage. Then you can stay awake for the harvest!" Apparently, Dash got her voice back, because she was able to croak out "Pinkie... I want to go home..." Pinkie told her she understood. She sometimes wanted to just give up and leave, but this was her job and she couldn't just stop responsibility. Dash began crying. She looked so pitiful and hurt, her wings and cutie marks gone, and her blue skin burnt to a crisp. Her voice had pure pain and fear in it as tears streamed down her face.

I couldn't help it. My eyes blurred with tears and I started to cry with her. Pinkie... How could you? You were my favorite pony...

The camera focused on the weeping Dash for several minutes, as she and I wept together, her in pain, me in sympathy, while whatever monster Pinkie had become stood back and smiled. "That's long enough." Pinkie finally said, grabbing the scalpel off the cart. NOTHING that had happened so far could have prepared me for what she did next. She used the blade to cut above and below her stomach, then made a cut to join them. The door she made opened up and Dash's organs poured out of the Dash and I stopped crying and stared in horror. I wanted to throw up, and I'm sure she did too, but neither of us did. Neither of us could... Pinkie grabbed Dash's large intestine, cut it out of her, and laughed like it was some kind of game! "Oh, look at this beautiful scarf. You think Rarity would be jealous?" She wrapped it around her neck and paraded around! Dash was starting to fade. I could see it on her face...

The rest went quickly, but not fast enough... Pinkie started cutting and pulling almost every organ in Dash's body out through the hole she made, making JOKES as she did! I tried to tune out what was going on, but I remember she said "the jokes are getting BLADDER." My stomach lurched, but nothing came out, even though I wanted to do something, ANYTHING, to get my mind off this sick cartoon! Wet ripping sounds filled the speakers with every organ pulled, tearing through whatever was keeping me sane! Eventually, Pinkie finished and grinned madly at the unconscious Dash. The cut in Dash's stomach was now a dark, empty hole, which blood poured out of like a waterfall, turning the pool on the ground into a lake! After just standing there, giggling, Pinkie grabbed the needle again and jabbed it back into Dash, who slowly woke up. Her blue skin was dangerously pale and I knew she'd soon bleed to death. Pinkie grabbed back up the scalpel and drove it into Dash's neck! "It was fun playing with you, Dash..." she said, as she traced the blade around Rainbow's jaw. Dash's eyes widened and her breathing intensified. The camera switched again, letting me see things from Dash's perspective. A few seconds later, the camera started to fade, as Dash's breathing slowed. Finally, the screen went black, as Dash's final breath was heard.

I thought the nightmare was finally over. I HOPED the nightmare was over! ...But, it wasn't. I still couldn't move! A minute later, the screen faded back in. My stomach lurched again and it felt like it would burst out of my chest with practically everything else in my body. A headless, organless, wingless, cutiemarkless Dash reappeared, whatever fluids still in its body slowly dripping out of the chest cavity. It focused on the corpse for who knows how long, before slowly panning left. It scanned across the party scene, letting me see the sick, twisted decorations Pinkie had made, the "Life Is A Party" touching off the whole scene. It stopped at the end of the table, showing Pinkie playing with the head of Rainbow Dash, the head's eyes still open on shock and horror. As the camera slowly zoomed in on her, Pinkie quietly sang the "Giggle at the Ghosties" song as she bounced the head on the table, making it look like a dance. And then, after a minute, she stopped singing. "...Now..." she said, audibly. She paused, then spun her head toward the camera, staring at me with her wide, insane eyes. "WHO'S NEXT?" she shouted at such a volume, it felt like my eardrums would burst! She smiled the most bonechilling smile I had ever seen, it growing wider and wider until she was LITERALLY grinning from ear to ear. The screen faded out, her smile and eyes the last things to disappear.

The credits rolled as the ending theme music played. The episode was over. FINALLY OVER! I nearly cried with relief... but my muscles were still frozen! I focused back on the credits. It played the normal things, producer, writer, animators, voice talents... then it launched into a list of names I didn't recognize. As I watched, I swore I saw my friend's name flash by in one of the frames. It continued to list off names for several minutes, then it ended on a large credit. My insides froze. It was MY name! The screen focused on it for longer than it had the other credits, then went black.

The Hub faded back on and announced "Laverne and Shirley" was on next. As I continued to stare i shcok, I noticed that I could FINALLY move again. I took advantage of it by turning off the TV, running to the bathroom, and throwing up everything in my stomach, which had been trying to escape since the middle of whatever I had just seen. WHAT WAS THAT? That was too well done for a joke, but it couldn't possibly be anything the studio released! NOBODY could have done something like that! Breathing heavily in horror, I walked back to bed. I didn't sleep the rest of the night...

Later, at school lunch, I met up with my brony friend. It didn't take a lot to see that he didn't get a lot of sleep last night either, and it only took a few questions to find out he had been through the same thing, watching the same episode at the same time! Apparently, he woke up in the middle of the night and decided to watch The Hub to get back to sleep, but ended up living the same nightmare. He pointed something out to me that I hadn't noticed: The cartoon had some sort of "grainy" effect to it, like it was being filmed with an older video camera. All through lunch, we talked about the episode, discusing what it could have been and who could have made it, but we never got far in figuring it out. Eventually, somehow, we managed to laugh. It was the darkest thing we had ever seen, but it was only an episode. Just a cartoon. And it was all over. When lunch was done, we went to our classes and thought about it no more. We thought the nightmare was over... but it's still going...

My friend disappeared last night. His mom had noticed the sounds of the TV on in his room and had gone to tell him to turn it off... But he wasn't there. He didn't take anything with him. The windows were locked. Nothing suggested kidnapping. It was just as if he vanished into thin air. As soon as I heard, I did a quick search on the net of names I remembered from the list at the end of that episode. All were gone under the same circumstances, the first few disappearing the same night the episode aired, others vanishing in the nights following.

I don't know who made the episode, but now I know why. Everyone who watches the episode will meet the same fate as Dash, locked in that bloody basement with the psycho disguised as my ex-favorite pony.

And I'm next...

**THE END**


End file.
